


Words of Love

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [26]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Paul feels down after John says something rude about one of his songs. George makes sure Paul knows how good his songs are.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "mcharrison with joj comforting a hurt paul after John said something mean abt his songs?? Thank you :)"

George cast several glances toward Paul as they left the studio and hopped into George’s car. “Are you alright?” George asked.

“Yeah.” Paul responded breezily enough, but there was no way he would have given such a short response if he was alright.

George was about to ask again, but Paul focused his steely gaze out the windshield. Their conversation was over whether George liked it or not. After gently rubbing Paul’s knee, George took off the parking brake, turned up the radio, and drove them home.

It was a painfully quiet ride even with music. Paul’s silence continued as they walked to their door.

“The sunset looks gorgeous tonight,” George remarked, unable to keep his observation to himself.

“Really?” Paul scoffed. “You don’t think it looks _dull?_ ”

_Oh_.

“Paul,” George said as soon as they stepped inside. “I’m sure John doesn’t think your song is dull. He was just being John.”

“Yeah?” Paul snapped. “Well, maybe he should take a break from being John and try being someone who’s not an inconsiderate bastard.” Tears pooled in Paul’s eyes as he made eye contact with everything except George. He had never broken down like this in front of George before.

“Hey,” George said softly, wrapping his arms around Paul. “Your songs are fab. Everyone knows that—especially John.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“He _does_. He’s just not good at showing it.” George ran his fingers through Paul’s hair. “We wouldn’t have thousands of crazy fans screaming your songs at us if they were dull, now would we?”

Paul shrugged.

“And John can say whatever crap he wants, but he can’t hide the way his head’s boppin’ along every time you sing. He loves it. He just won’t admit it.”

“I guess,” Paul murmured. “Do you like my songs, George?”

George looked at him as though he were stupid. “Of course I bloody love your songs. Why do you think I sing them around the house so much?” It wasn’t an exaggeration. Just that morning, George was humming All My Loving while making breakfast. Judging by the smile that was now appearing on Paul’s face, he was also remembering the way George messed around and shook his hips while he worked at the stove.

After wiping his eyes, Paul finally gave George a small smile. “Thank you,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together before capturing George’s lips in a kiss.


End file.
